


The Auction

by butterflyslinky



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: First Time, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Prostitution, ish?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-04-15 12:41:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4607172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterflyslinky/pseuds/butterflyslinky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The time has come for Ori's virginity to be sold. No one is happy about this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For the Hobbit Kink Meme prompt here: http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/8973.html?thread=19449613#t19449613

Since the moment Dori had been put in charge of his brothers, he had dreaded this moment.

Well, to be fair, he had dreaded his own Auction more, but at least then it was only his own body he was trying to gauge the value of and he’d had two small, hungry mouths to feed, which made it more bearable. And he had dreaded it when Nori came of age, wondering how he was going to raise the value on a scrappy, mouthy boy whose main asset was quick fingers. And while Dori wasn’t thrilled that Nori had taken it upon himself to hold a private Auction without approval, he was a little bit relieved that he hadn’t had to watch it.

But now…now it was Ori’s turn. Little Ori, with a clever mind and fertile body and sweet face. His baby brother, who had already gone in for his Estimate and been valued at quite a high price for a dwarf with little status.

Dori didn’t want to Auction him, but they had very little choice. They were low on money, Nori had vanished again, and Dori had nothing to arrange a marriage with. And Ori, sweet Ori, hadn’t even protested when Dori told him that he would be Auctioned. He only nodded, and said that he would do his duty.

It wasn’t dishonorable, per se. Low-class, maybe. Humiliating, certainly. But acceptable so long as the patriarch was taking the bids. Dori had hoped for better for Ori, that his baby brother wouldn’t have to go through what he had. But life hadn’t worked out as it should have. Somehow, it never did.

*

When Ori was very small, he had witnessed his first Auction. He was out with Dori, looking to buy food, when he heard a dwarf calling across the square that his daughter was due, valued at near three hundred gold pieces or the best offer. Other dwarves began to call out, offering ever-more outrageous sums of money.

Dori had sniffed disapprovingly and hurried Ori away. When Ori asked later what was going on, Dori said he would explain when Ori was older.

Eventually, the day came when Dori sat Ori down and told him about the Auctions, where dwarves sold their children’s most sacred possession. Ori had pressed for more, which was when Dori explained sex and virginity to him.

Ori had thought for a long moment before commenting that virginity didn’t sound like a thing that could be sold, because how could anyone know if you’d done it before? What if someone Auctioned the same daughter many times in different towns?

Dori said that it was mostly on an honor’s system, but most dwarves could tell if someone wasn’t virginal, and if someone tried to sell the same virginity twice, he was usually caught and jailed for fraud. After all, the Auctions were public, and if someone wasn’t Auctioned, then the person who had bought their virginity was sure to speak out. It was a special thing, and dwarves would pay an inordinate sum of money for it, depending on who it belonged to, of course. And Auctions were only for common folk, since a royal’s virginity was far too high for anyone to afford and could only be bought through marriage.

“But don’t you worry about that, sweet,” Dori said. “I won’t make you go through it, if you don’t want to.”

*

So much for his promises.

“You can say no,” he said to Ori as they got ready to go that morning. “If the highest bidder isn’t to your taste, you can reject him. I’ll not make you be with anyone you don’t want.”

“I know,” Ori said. “I’m ready.”

Dori nodded sadly and led his brother out the door to the market.

It was a fairly busy day, with plenty of dwarves simply hanging around the designated Auction spot in case anyone came to sell today. They all looked unsavory, but there were guards standing by, as usual, to make sure no one tried to cheat the Auctioneers or steal the goods.

The goods. As if Ori was a cow being sold to a butcher! Looking over the group, Dori was tempted to take Ori home and never speak of this again, find some other way to get money, wait for Nori to come back, anything.

But he had already reserved the Auction spot for the morning, and if not now, when? No offers of marriage were forthcoming, no one was coming to Dori privately and making a cash offer. Ori would either be Auctioned or locked up, or he’d run off and give himself away like Nori did. At least this way, he wouldn’t come back with a casual “I fucked a miner from Erid Luin, don’t worry, I’m not pregnant.” Besides, once sold, it wouldn’t matter what Ori did. Maybe he could make a good marriage, or find someone who would truly love him.

And Dori wasn’t afraid because it was a sign his baby brother was grown up, or that it would damage Ori permanently. He’d been through it himself, and while it wasn’t fun, there was no lasting injury. No, he was afraid because he knew that no matter who the highest bidder was, Ori would say yes. Because Ori always tried to help where he could, always tried to make life easier for them, no matter the cost.

“Ori, you must say no if you wish it,” Dori whispered as they made their way through the crowds. “You can stop it at any time.”

“I know,” Ori whispered, but he didn’t not speak again as they reached the space.

Dori took a deep breath and guided Ori forward gently. “Today,” he said, trying to keep his voice steady. “I Auction the virginity of my brother Ori.”

There were a few murmurs, but Dori pressed on. “He is apprenticed as a scribe, with good skills in writing and drawing. He is fertile and able to bear. And…well, you can decide for yourself if you like his face.” There was a bit of laughter and even Ori smiled a bit at that. His shy, quiet smile. Dori swallowed heavily. “His Estimate valued him at two hundred gold, and I won’t take less. Do I hear two hundred?”

“Two hundred!” someone called.

“Two fifty!” someone else challenged.

“Do I hear three?” Dori asked, keeping his voice steady. Focus on the money, not Ori. Focus on the money, not Ori.

“Three!” the first dwarf called.

“Three fifty!” another said.

“Four!”

Dori glanced surreptitiously at the bidder who kept pushing higher. He was a big dwarf, wild-haired and not terribly clean. He leered at Ori with an expression that Dori didn’t like at all, like he intended to brutalize his prize without thought to pain or feeling.

“Four fifty!”

“Five hundred!” the dirty dwarf said.

Ori whimpered a bit. Dori waited a moment to see if anyone would go beyond five hundred, but there was silence.

“Is the match acceptable to you?” he asked quietly. If Ori said no, he would go to the next highest bidder, who admittedly didn’t look much nicer than the first.

Ori looked at his brother for a moment, his eyes starting to water, but Dori knew. Ori had that stubborn face that said he would do what it took, that he would suffer nobly and not look back. Dori braced himself to hear the word…

“Five thousand!”

Dori turned suddenly as mutters broke out through the crowd. One of the guards, a very large dwarf with a bald head and tattoos, was pushing his way to the front, his eyes locked on Ori but his face carefully neutral.

“What?” Dori gasped.

“Five thousand for the lad’s virginity,” the guard said. “In advance.” He held out a large money bag.

Dori looked to Ori, who nodded frantically. “Yes,” he said.

Dori sighed. “Do I hear any more than five thousand?” he asked.

There was a moment of silence before Dori nodded. “Sold for five thousand.”

*

The door opened suddenly, as it always did when Nori came home. Dori didn’t even jump, just remained where he was, staring at the candle burning down on the table.

“I’m home!” Nori called, striding into the kitchen. “And I brought food!” He dumped his pack out on the table, bread and smoked meats and even a bit of fruit falling out. “Where’s Ori?”

Dori shook himself and looked up. “Working,” he said.

“This late?” Nori asked. “He’s usually done well before now. Or is his master pushing him harder?”

“I…I couldn’t say,” Dori mumbled. “More like he’s pushing himself, really…”

Nori paused for a moment and studied his brother carefully. His smile slipped away slowly. “You Auctioned him, didn’t you?” he asked quietly.

Dori took a deep breath a nodded. “I didn’t know when you were coming back,” he said. “We were out of money and almost out of food, and he said it was time, so…”

Nori growled. “How could you do that? Let him go off with some dwarf we don’t even know? He could be killed!”

“He won’t be killed,” Dori said. “Do you think I’d hand him off to just anyone?”

“That’s what an Auction is for, isn’t it?” Nori snapped. “To sell your kids to the highest bidder? It’s fucked up, Dori, and you know it!”

“He said he was ready! I gave him plenty of time to say no!”

“Except he wouldn’t say no, not to you. Not when he knows you’re struggling.” Nori took several deep breaths to calm himself. “How much did you sell your soul for this time?”

“That’s not fair, Nori, you know I didn’t want…”

“How much?”

Dori glared. “Five thousand gold, if you must know.”

There was a moment of silence before Nori slowly sat down in a chair. “Five…thousand?” he gasped. “How much was he Estimated for?”

“Two hundred,” Dori answered, finally moving to serve dinner. “Which was already higher than I’d expected.”

“Who the hell paid five thousand gold for a two hundred gold virgin?” Nori asked. “Royals are hardly ever valued at that much! The Princess sold for half that price!”

“Some guard,” Dori said. “Said his name was Dwalin, paid in advance. I counted and had it all checked, it’s real.”

Nori’s face hardened again. Dori glanced at him. “Do you know him?”

“He works for the king, mostly,” Nori answered. “Though he’ll come down and deal with petty issues, too small a kingdom not to. He’s locked me up…well, a lot. Righteous asshole, but he’d certainly have that sort of money.”

“And just carries it around to Auctions?” Dori asked.

Nori shrugged. “He’s an asshole in general. Maybe he just likes to buy and bang pretty young dwarves in his spare time.” He sighed heavily. “Still, he paid you well. I suppose I’ll let him live…this time. Though if he tries to make a pass at Ori again…”

“If he tries to make a pass at Ori again, you’ll leave him alone,” Dori snapped. “I don’t like it any more than you do, but he’s more than paid for the right…hell, even if he is a regular at Auction, a bid of this much could lead to something more permanent, if you know what I mean.”

“So you’ll sell our brother to be a pet?” Nori spat. “Just some pampered little dwarf in silks and jewels, kept in a hall somewhere to be used a breeding stock?”

“I was thinking more in terms of marriage,” Dori said. “I mean, we have little enough dowry to begin with…his virginity was his only hope of making a match, and we didn’t get any offers. If this Dwalin fellow is willing to pay five thousand at auction, he might not mind a penniless match.”

Nori grunted. “Maybe not,” he said. “But let’s see what sort of shape Ori’s in when he gets home before we make any proposals.”

*

Ori sat nervously on the edge of the bed. After the Auction had officially disbanded, Dwalin had taken his hand and led him to a nearby inn and asked for a room. Once he had deposited Ori there, he had vanished out the door, presumably to finish his shift as a guard before coming to claim his prize.

Ori wasn’t sure what to do. He knew what was coming—after Dori had first told him about the Auctions, he had done a bit of research on his own behind the backs of his brothers and his master. He supposed he should undress, but he didn’t want to seem presumptuous—maybe Dwalin wanted to tear his clothes off himself.

And now that he was here, Ori felt…not scared. Apprehensive, maybe. Nervous, certainly. He wasn’t sure if it would hurt—Dori didn’t talk about his own Auction much. But the books all said it might hurt, and Dwalin was so much bigger than him…not that that was a bad thing. And under the nervousness, Ori was a bit excited to be taken by the guard.

He didn’t know how long he sat there, trying to figure it out before the door opened and Dwalin came back in, carrying a tray piled high with the best looking dinner Ori had ever seen. Dwalin smiled at him and set the tray down on the table on the other side of the room.

“I brought dinner,” Dwalin said. “Come eat while it’s hot.”

Ori rose slowly from the bed and edged closer to the table. “I did not expect dinner,” he said cautiously. Was this some sort of sex thing that he had missed in his research?

“Perhaps not,” Dwalin said. “But sometimes we get things we don’t expect and we just have to take them while we can.” He gestured to the chair across from him. “Sit and eat, lad.”

Ori sat down but didn’t reach for the food. “You’ve already spent more on me than you had to,” he pointed out.

“I don’t think so,” Dwalin said. “And I didn’t pay for this. When I told my brother I’d won an Auction, he arranged it immediately. Says it’s impolite to bed someone without at least giving them dinner first, even in cases like this.”

Ori hesitated for a moment, but then he accepted the plate Dwalin offered him. They ate in silence for a few minutes until Ori could stand it no longer.

“Why?” he asked.

Dwalin raised his eyebrows. “Why what?”

“Why are you doing this?” Ori asked. “Why would you pay five thousand for someone whose Estimate was only two hundred? Why aren’t you just getting on with it? You paid for my virginity. If you want something else, why not just say so?”

Dwalin was silent for a moment before he answered. “I paid five thousand because I didn’t want anyone else to make off with you,” he finally said. “Oh, I could have stood there and bid in increments of fifty or whatever, but I wanted to make it clear to all of the others that I could outbid them ten times over, no matter how much they put up. I wanted to make it clear that you were _mine_.” He paused. “As to why we haven’t jumped straight in, I know how important and frightening this must be for you. I know that I’m a bit intimidating. And I know that your brother does not want you to be hurt, no matter how much I paid for you.”

Ori looked down. “But why me?” he asked. “There were probably other Auctions today.”

“Because I wanted you,” Dwalin answered. “Is that not enough?”

“Yes, sir,” Ori muttered.

Dwalin put down his fork. “Ori,” he said firmly. “I don’t want you to be unhappy. I don’t want you to be frightened.” He reached over and took Ori’s chin in hand, forcing him to look up. “If you don’t want to do this, tonight, I understand. We won’t do anything you aren’t ready for.”

Ori gaped at him. “But…you paid for it,” he said. “That’s what I’m supposed to do…if we don’t, Dori will have to return your money and I’ll go back to Auction and…”

“Who’s going to know?” Dwalin asked. “If you don’t want this, we won’t do it. We can say we did, you go home, you’re never Auctioned again and you’re free to do as you please with whoever you want.”

Ori thought about that for several minutes. To be able to choose…to be able to give his virginity to whoever he wanted, when he wanted…so few people were allowed to make that choice. Ori knew he was already lucky to be a year past his majority before being Auctioned—most people went the moment they were of age. He might have retained his virginity longer, but the value would decrease the longer he waited and Dori needed the money.

And there it was. The money. The value of his virginity, the last thing they had left to sell, and it had gotten them more gold than they’d ever seen in their lives. Ori knew that he wasn’t worth what Dwalin had paid, but he was also a dwarf of honor. If Dwalin thought he was worth five thousand gold pieces just to take to an inn and not fuck, well, Ori would give him his money’s worth.

“No,” Ori said. “You paid for my virginity. That means it’s yours, to take as you will.” He stood up deliberately and walked to the bed. He kept his eyes on Dwalin as he started to strip, one layer at a time.

Dwalin watched him, sitting perfectly still. Ori did not waver. He would not waver. He was bought and paid for, and if this night of being a piece of property would give him freedom for the rest of his life, he would take it.

Finally, Ori stood nude by the bed, staring Dwalin down, challenging him. “Do you still think I’m worth five thousand gold?” he asked.

Dwalin didn’t answer, but lunged at Ori. Their mouths crashed together in a hard, passionate kiss. Dwalin’s hands moved over Ori, touching as much skin as he could. Ori gasped into the kiss, his body suddenly very eager to finish this transaction.

Dwalin backed Ori into the bed, practically pushing him down without breaking the kiss. Ori fell willingly, pulling Dwalin down with him. The bed wasn’t soft, exactly, but it was comfortable enough for their purposes.

The kiss ended, though Dwalin didn’t stop. He moved down, kissing Ori’s neck, holding him down, and Ori let him, arched into the touch, inclined his head in encouragement. Dwalin took it, sucking a mark into the pale skin beyond Ori’s thin beard.

Ori moaned, reaching up to start undoing the ridiculous amounts of clothes Dwalin was still wearing, but Dwalin caught his hands and pushed him back. “No,” Dwalin said. “You just lie there. I’ll take care of these.” He kissed Ori briefly before getting off the bed and pulling his clothes off. Ori watched, mesmerized by the sight of thick hair and muscle that was revealed to him.

Dwalin turned back to him when he was finished, simply standing over the bed and looking down at his prize. “I believe your brother said in his pitch that you can bear?” he asked.

Ori nodded. “I’m one of the New Dwarves, yes,” he said. “Does that bother you?”

“Not one bit,” Dwalin assured him. “I just want you to be aware of the risk.”

“I know,” Ori said. “I am prepared for it…it’s one of the reasons I was even Estimated at two hundred.”

“All right,” Dwalin said. He grabbed a bottle of oil from the nightstand and returned to the bed. As he spread the oil over his fingers, he looked down at Ori with something akin to fondness. “Though if anything happens, I promise I’ll be there.”

Ori began to protest that Dwalin had done enough, but then one finger slid into him and he lost the ability to speak. It felt…well, it hurt a bit, but it mostly felt good. He breathed deep, closing his eyes and losing track of what was happening, letting himself stop thinking for once in his life and just feel.

And it felt amazing, all of it, to the point where Ori barely realized when Dwalin had gotten to the main event. He only knew that he was surrounded by the heat and bulk of the larger dwarf, with Dwalin’s hands all over him and Dwalin’s mouth everywhere else. Ori clung to him, trying not to scream from the pleasure, but he couldn’t help it, moans and gasps falling easily from his parted lips.

No wonder Dwalin had paid five thousand gold for this!

*

“I lied.”

Ori rolled over, half-asleep and high off their love-making. “What?” he asked sleepily.

“I didn’t just happen to buy you at auction today,” Dwalin elaborated. “I’ve had my eye on you for a while.”

Ori stared at him. “What do you mean?” he asked.

Dwalin ran a hand over Ori’s shoulder. “I saw you at the library,” he said. “Where you do your scribe training? I was there to see my brother, and I spotted you among the shelves.”

“Your brother…”

“Balin, yes,” Dwalin admitted with a small smile. “He’d already spoken of you often…said you’re the brightest apprentice he’s ever had. And when I spotted you…I wanted you.”

Ori blushed. “But you never spoke to me,” he said.

“No,” Dwalin admitted. “I…I wasn’t sure how to approach you. But I knew that I wanted you…more importantly, I didn’t want you to be auctioned. Neither did Balin, come to think on it, though he thought your brother would prevent it. So I figured I’d make an offer…only it took a while to save the money.”

“But…surely you didn’t think I was worth five thousand,” Ori said. “I’m…nobody. I come from a poor family with few prospects! My ability to bear is my only real asset!”

Dwalin raised his eyebrows. “The brightest apprentice my brother’s ever employed,” he repeated. “With a sweet face and a good nature, along with loyalty and determination to your family. You’re worth every penny I paid for you and more…I meant for it to be more, but your Auction came faster than I’d anticipated. But I did not want to pay by your market price…offers are made based on what you’re worth to me…which makes you damn near priceless.”

Ori was quiet for a long moment before he looked away. “And now what?” he asked. “You’ve gotten everything of value from me…am I just to drop out of your life and pretend it never happened?”

“Of course not!” Dwalin exclaimed. “I intend to make my original offer to your brother…and offer of marriage, if it is agreeable to you. I’m sorry we haven’t gotten to know each other better, but…”

“But nothing,” Ori said. “Courtships are long, even in cases like ours. I will come to know you, and I feel certain that by the time we wed, we will both know everything we need.”

Dwalin smiled. “Then let us go to your brother in the morning,” he said. “And get the contract settled.”

*

The door opened quietly, this time, though the footsteps that followed were far too heavy to be Ori’s. Dori and Nori both looked up, their faces drawn and pale.

Ori came into the kitchen, Dwalin just behind him. He and Nori exchanged a distrustful glance, but neither spoke.

Dori got up and rushed to his brother. “Ori!” he cried, embracing him. “How are you? Are you hurt? Do you need anything?”

“I’m fine,” Ori assured him. “More than fine, in fact.” He snuck a brief smile at Dwalin.

Dori let go and turned to Dwalin. “Thank you for bringing him home in one piece,” he said. “And for your generosity at the Auction.”

“It’s no trouble,” Dwalin said, waving his hand. “And I wished to speak with you anyway. I was…well, the Auction interrupted my plans, but I want to make an offer anyway.”

Dori raised his eyebrows. “An offer for…?”

“An offer of marriage,” Dwalin elaborated. “If it’s agreeable to you both.” He glanced at Nori, who continued to glower.

“You know my reputation, guard,” Nori snapped. “And I’ll not let any brother of mine marry you.”

“Shut up, Nori,” Dori snapped. “Mr. Dwalin, I think we can work something out.” He gestured to an empty chair. “Please sit, and I’ll bring some breakfast, and then we can make a contract.”

It took half the day, of course, but there were only three fights that got too loud, so Ori counted it as a success. By the time the afternoon came around, an agreement had been reached by all parties, and all they needed was to get it approved by Dwalin’s family. All in all, Ori counted himself lucky that his marriage would come within the next few years.

That was, of course, until they were called to fight a dragon. But that was only a minor setback.


	2. The Stolen Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nori holds his own Auction. (Prequel to chapter 1.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...this was supposed to be a one-shot...but then I more ideas, so there will probably be a few more stories in this verse. They'll come out when I have one and they're in no particular order.

Some would consider it an act of theft. Indeed, if Nori hadn’t known how conflicted Dori was over the whole business, he might have hesitated a bit longer.

But Nori was a thief in all things, and really, he wasn’t taking anything from Dori. Sure, an Auction might have gotten them a bit of money, enough to live on for a little while, but that would be as temporary as everything else and leave Nori feeling…

Well, he didn’t know how he would feel. But he’d seen Dori that night, the night he came home after his own Auction, shaking and shocked but hiding it for the sake of his brothers. But Nori knew, and he swore he would never allow it to happen to him.

And it wasn’t like Nori was worth that much anyway. He’d gotten an Estimate, and it was laughably low. Indeed, if it weren’t for the fact that he could bear, he probably would have been declared worthless.

Really, it was better like this.

At least, that’s what Nori kept telling himself. He was a bit nervous as he smiled at the dark-haired dwarf he had been flirting with all night. This was his choice to make. Dori didn’t own him, and Dori certainly did not own his body.

The dwarf—he’d said his name was Bofur and Nori was inclined to believe him—only smiled back at Nori. “Thing is,” Bofur said. “I can’t afford to make an offer…I doubt I could even afford your Estimate.”

Nori snorted. “I think you’ve overestimated what that price is,” he said. “Besides, I’m not asking for money. I’m not a whore, nor am I livestock. I’m my own dwarf, and I will do as I please.”

Bofur raised his eyebrows. “So you’re just going to offer yourself for nothing?” he asked.

“Yes,” Nori said. “I like you and I will not be sold like an animal. This is my body, and this is my choice. And once it’s made, I’ll be free of ever having to go through something I don’t want.” He smirked and leaned closer. “I’m giving this to you. If you want it.”

Bofur nodded slowly. “Upstairs, then?” he asked.

Nori nodded and got up. He headed up the stairs of the inn, Bofur just behind him. No one commented—this was a low enough quarter of Erid Luin that an exchange like this, while looked down on, wouldn’t be unusual.

As soon as the door closed, Nori pulled Bofur into a rough kiss, dragging him back toward the bed. Bofur responded in kind, quickly taking control and pushing Nori down, falling on top of him without breaking the kiss. Nori moaned, pressing close, encouraging Bofur. Their clothes were lost quickly and then they were rolling on the bed, touching and kissing and pushing together, and it was so good, so much better than being auctioned. This was freely given, and Nori reveled in it as Bofur kissed down his body, producing a bottle of oil. It was a gift, and they would enjoy it.

*

Later, when it was over, Nori lay on Bofur’s chest, sleepy and satisfied. Bofur ran his hand through Nori’s hair, which had fallen loose during their romp.

“I swear,” Bofur murmured. “I will work and save until I have enough to make an offer on you.”

Nori snorted. “Don’t get sappy on me,” he said. “I’m not worth anything now. You can have me whenever you want.”

“You’re worth everything,” Bofur swore. “You’re worth all the treasure in Erebor and every jewel in this mountain.”

“Seriously,” Nori said. “Don’t.” He leaned up, looking deep into Bofur’s eyes. “I am worthless. Don’t bother saving money for me…Mahal’s stones, Dori would probably be glad to take anything you offer for me, even if it’s just your ridiculous hat.”

Bofur smirked. “I said you’re worth treasure,” he said. “You are not worth my hat.” His expression turned serious again. “And you are worth more than your body, and I will not hear you speak of yourself as worthless.”

“Others will say it,” Nori pointed out. “And I will wear the label proudly if it means that I can control this.”

Bofur thought for a moment, then nodded. “I can agree to that,” he said. “And perhaps one day, the entire practice will come to an end. Perhaps our sons and daughters will rebel as you have, and will have the means to make their own choices.”

*

Nori returned home the next day. Dori was waiting, looking furious, though Nori knew it was just his way of hiding his worry.

“What have you been?” Dori demanded.

Nori grinned. “I fucked a miner from Erid Luin,” he announced. “Don’t worry, I’m not pregnant.” And with that, he went upstairs, leaving Dori sputtering behind him.


End file.
